1. Field.
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an organic light emitting diode display and a method for repairing an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode includes an organic emission layer between an anode and a cathode. In operation, electrons from the cathode and holes from the anode recombine in the organic emission layer to form excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons change state.
An organic light emitting display uses a plurality of organic light emitting diodes to generate images. Each pixel of the display includes a pixel circuit for driving a corresponding one of the organic light emitting diodes. A pixel failure may occur, for example, based on characteristic deviations of transistors and/or capacitors or based on a short or disconnection of wires in the pixels. For example, the connection wire between a pixel circuit and an organic light emitting diode may become disconnected.
Attempts have been made to repair defective pixels in a display. One approach involves connecting the defective pixel to a dummy circuit in a peripheral portion of the display through a repair line. This may be accomplished, for example, using a laser repair process.
In the laser repair process, a laser beam is irradiated to short-circuit a data wire and to connect the transistor and organic light emitting diode of the defective pixel to a metal repair line, e.g., a gate wire. During this process, the laser beam may experience loss when passing through the substrate and insulating layer. In order to short the connecting member and repair line, the laser beam must have sufficiently high energy in this process. However, the high-energy beam may produce unwanted damage in an area near the shorted portion. As a result, the short circuit may not properly form while the insulating layer or the metal were are destroyed by the excessive energy of the beam.